Fire and Ice Encuentro con el destino
by Araziel Cross
Summary: Porque Galbatorix utilizó en su contra lo que él mas apreciaba. Y Murtagh cedió al chantaje, vendiedo su alma a cambio de que el unico halo de esperanza que le quedaba y que formaba parte de sus mas atesorados recuerdos siguiese con vida. Cap. 12 SUBIDO!
1. Todo tiene su por qué

**Fire and Ice**

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fanfiction. **

**Esta vez el protagonista es Murtagh, de la saga El Legado de Christopher Paolini. Es a él a quien pertenecen los derechos de autor, ****Murtagh incluido (por desgracia XD) Yo solo escribo fanfictions por pura diversión.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**_Araziel Cross_ (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

**..........**

**-Dialogos entre guiones-**

**_Conversacion con los dragones en cursiva_**

**"frases teztuales entre comillas"**

**recuerdos introducidos con flashback**

**1º Capítulo: Todo tiene su por qué**

* * *

Murtagh ahogó un fiero aullido de dolor. El ultimo de una larga serie de alaridos muertos en su garganta antes de brotar al exterior.

-Bien....Ya os podeis retirar- Anunció Galbatorix. Y los que habían estado torturando al joven durante horas marcharon sin replicar.

Murtagh quedó tendido en el suelo, debil,con la camiseta hecha girones y con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y sudor.

Sabía que aquello había sido un error. Un gravisimo error.

No debía haber dejado marchar a Eragon, no en la situación en la que se encontraba.  
Debía de haberle capturado. Pero no había tenido el coraje suficiente.

A fin de cuentas era su hermano y un buen chico. Quizas era todo lo que él no había logrado nunca ser.  
Porque Eragon era libre. Libre y cabezota. En esto ultimo se parecían.

Y precisamente por eso, por su cabezonería, había sido sometido a una terrible tortura, tanto fisica como mental.

Odiaba a Galbatorix. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y su corazón.  
El discurso que le había soltado a Eragon sobre su grandeza no era mas que un sucio conjunto de burdas mentiras.

Porque Galbatorix utilizó en su contra lo que él mas apreciaba. Y Murtagh, desesperado y hundido, cedió al chantaje, anteponiendo su propio sufrimiento y vendiedo su alma a cambio de que el unico halo de esperanza que le quedaba y que formaba parte de sus mas atesorados recuerdos siguiese con vida.

Evidentemente también prefería que Eragon lo viese como un traidor, porque así no tendría la tentativa de rescatarlo de aquel suplicio......  
Suplicio....Zar'roc estaba a solo unos metros, sobre una mesa de madera.

"Te has convertido en tu padre" Las amargas palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su mente. Aquello le había dolido de verdad.

-Bien, Murtagh....Espero que con esto sepas cual es tu lugar y que la proxima vez hagas lo que se te ordene-dijo secamente Galbatorix.-O si no....mi parte del trato podría pasarse por alto....

El joven cerró los puños con ira, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Curadle las heridas y llevadlo a su cuarto. El chico tiene cosas en las que pensar

..........................................................

Le dejaron sobre la cama, de manera brusca, y cerraron la puerta con fuerza. El joven de cabello castaño oscuro no se movió. Tenía el torso vendado y los musculos doloridos.

_*Murtagh...¿Sigues vivo?*_

_*¿Espina?*_pensó que se había vuelto loco_*¿Eres tú?*_

_*No, soy la abuelita*_ironizó el dragón_*¡Pues claro que soy yo, alhelado! ¿Como te encuentras?*_

_*Oh....Estoy de maravilla, nunca me había sentido mejor....Si exceptuamos, claro, el hecho de que me han torturado salvajemente durante horas*_

_*Si tienes fuerzas para usar el sarcasmo es que no estas tan mal*_

_*Mira quién habla. Solo dejame tranquilo....no tengo ganas de discutir*_

_*Como quieras....*_

En ese momento perdió el contacto con el dragón y las palabras del rey le golpearon con fuerza.

"Espero que con esto sepas cual es tu lugar y que la proxima vez hagas lo que se te ordene. O si no....mi parte del trato podría pasarse por alto...."

Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Recordaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió despues de que le secuestraran. Como para olvidar el momento en el que había sido obligado a vender su alma al mismisimo diablo.

Flashback

Le torturaron y poco despues el huevo de dragón prendió para él de manera casi milagrosa. En un primer momento él se negó a seguir las ordenes de Galbatorix e incluso intento escaparse, pero fracasó.

El rey mandó torturarlo por segunda vez.  
Cuando terminaron con él lo llevaron a ratras al salón del trono, frente a Galbatorix.

-Bien....volveré a preguntartelo Murtagh.....¿Me servirás fielmente y me contarás las buenas nuevas o no?

--Vete al infierno- escupió el chico con ira y rabia, intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos que lo apresaban.

Galbatorix comenzó a reir hilarantemente.

Sin mediar palabra les hizo una señal a los que lo sujetaban. Los vasallos del rey lo estrellaron contra la fuente de agua que había allí, cogiendole por el cuello con fuerza y obligandole a mirar su reflejo en el agua.

-Ahora estate calladito- dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos por segunda vez.

Una imagen comenzó a reflejarse en el agua, sustituyendo la imagen del joven jinete...... Una silueta recostada contra un arbol,leyendo tanquilamente, y con un caballo al lado.  
El rostro de Murtagh se crispó en una mueca de controversia.  
La figura se iba haciendo cada vez mas nítida, mostrando el perfil de una mujer. La luz del sol impedía verle el rostro, pero el chico no necesitó verlo para saber de quien se trataba.

-Es preciosa, ¿Verdad?... Y tiene muchas cualidades envidiables....-Galbatorix chasqueó otra vez los dedos y la imagen desapareció.- Sería una pena que le ocurriese algo...desagradable.

-¡¡maldito bastardo!!- Murtagh volvió a perder los estribos y volvió a intentarse liberar.- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocarla!!

-Este es el trato; Jurame lealtad y ella quedará intacta. No le ocurrira nada. Si me traicionas o te niegas no será dificil encontrarla y creeme que te obligaré a ver todo lo que le tengo preparado. Y te diré un pequeño secreto.....Lo que te ha pasado a ti no es nada comparado con lo que le pasará a ella.

Murtagh apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, evitando que las lagrimas de impotencia brotasen de ellos. No podía hacer nada mas que rendirse.

Fin Flashback

Despues de eso entrenó, montó a Espina y obedeció a Galbatorix. Cuando se volvió a encontrar con Eragon recordó el trato y volvió a resignarse. Combatió contra él, revelandole la verdad sobre su parentesco y permitiendole escapar, no sin antes quitarle a zar'roc.

Y ahora estaba mas atado de manos que antes. Ya casi no había huecos por los que esquivar el juramento.

Una lagrima de rabia e impotencia nació en su ojo derecho y surcó su cara hasta morir en el mentón.

Espina.....Le había llamado así porque eso era lo que sentía, una enorme espina clavada en su corazon. Doblegado por Galbatorix a traves de vil chantaje emocional. El rey sabía muy bien que Murtagh jamás dejaría que le ocurriese nada, y que si ella moría a él le daría igual su suerte y la del resto del universo. Porque ella era la unica debilidad que tenía el chico.

Deshecho y si saber que hacer, agotado por la tortura a la que había sido sometído y sintiendose terriblemente solo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo. ADORO a Murtagh, lo adoro con todo mi corazon ^_^* (y a Garrett Hedlund lo adoro mas todavía XD) **

**Eragon me caía bien.....hasta que empezó a tener esa obsesión enfermiza con Arya y Arya...bueno, simplemente no la puedo ni ver XD **

**Como iba diciendo antes, ADORO a Murtagh....lo adoré cuando apareció la primera vez y lo adoro todabia mas ahora.**

**El fic lo planeé escribir antes de la publicación de Brisingr, libro que todabía no me he leido y que, pese a que ya me han destripado varias cosas ( ¬_¬ gracias, chicas...que amigas mas encantadoras....... agradecería que nadie me contase nada mas!), no utilizaré por respeto a los que, como yo, aun no se lo han leido.**

**por ultimo, siempre creí que Murtagh no podía ser tan malvado....y mucho menos ser tan tonto como para dejarse persuadir de una forma tan rapida y sencilla. **

**Y ahora las tipicas preguntas sobre mi fic......**

**¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Es algun personaje que ya ha salido o es uno nuevo? ¿Que relacion tiene con Murtagh? y lo mas importante......¿Como narices puede tener tan mala leche Espina XD?**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, lectores.**

**Se aceptan reviews con ideas, criticas y palabras de apoyo. XD**

**Besos,**

**_Araziel Cross_ (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

* * *


	2. Al rescate de Katrina

**Fire and Ice**

**Hola!! Aquí os traigo el 2º capitulo de mi fic. **

**Los personages de El Legado pertenecen a Christopher Paolini.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

.......

**-Dialogos entre guiones-**

_**Conversacion con los dragones en cursiva**_

**"frases textuales entre comillas"**

**recuerdos introducidos con flashback**

**2º capitulo: Al rescate de Katrina**

* * *

Eragon miraba las llamas del fuego, aturdido. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado ni cuenta de la discusión originada a su alrededor.

-¡Os repito que es mejor ir hacia el sur y atacar directamente!- decía Roran, insistente.

-No- le contradecía Arya- Así no lograremos nada. solo problemas.

-Yo opino- Seguía Nasuada- que debemos seguir la dirección del viento y.....

-¡Que no!- insistía Roran- mejor hacia el sur

*_Eragon, sal de una vez de tu mundo interior y regresa a la tierra. ¿Es que no te das cuenta del jaleo que estan armando esos tres?_* Zaphira estaba exasperada

*_Que?!....Ah.....no....si....bueno.....¿Que ocurre?*_

la dragona le puso al corriente y el chico se levantó y miró a sus compañeros. Los soldados que iban con ellos los miraban confusos.

-Esto.....Chicos....creo que es mejor que nos centremos en la ruta que nos marcó Saphira -

-¿Estas seguro de que sabe en que parte de Helgrind tienen a Katrina? quiero decir....no quiero desconfiar, pero.....

-Escucha Roran, Saphira sabe lo que hace, vale? Yo me encargaré de rescatar a Katrina y...

- ¿Tu solo? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? No pienso dejar que te enfrentes tú solo a ellos.

-Pero tenemos que subir volando. Es imposible escalar la montaña.

-Entonces el plan sería atraerlos hasta aquí, ¿no?- sugirió Nasuada.-Que Saphira y Eragon suban hasta arriba y que atraigan a esos bichos hasta aquí.

-Buena idea...Bien, así lo haremos.....

-Suerte, hermano- le dijo Roran mientras Eragon montaba a su dragona.

-Será rapido- contestó este sonriendo- estad preparados.

Pero no fué tan sencillo dar con ellos. Pasó hora y media antes de poder encontrarlos y captar su atencion.

Y, por supuesto, captaron muy bien su atencion. Tan bien salió el plan que no quedó un solo Ra'zac en las montañas. todos salieron en pos del jinete.

_*Eragon...¿El plan no era que tú te quedases en las cuevas, buscando a la chica?*_

_*Si, ese era el plan......pero primero tenemos que llevarlos hasta donde están los otros. Si no, no podremos dar la vuelta. ¡Acelera, saphira!*_

Saphira obedeció, cayendó en picado al lugar donde estaban los demas.

Una vez allí, la batalla comenzó.

Eragon no se detuvo a comprobar nada. Saphira dió media vuelta y cruzó las montañas hasta donde su intuición le dijo.  
Dos Ra'zac les siguieron, cosa que complicó la hazaña. Cuando se libraron de ellos siguieron con su parte del plan.

La dragona aterrizó en una de las cuevas y el chico desmontó.

_*Vale, ve a ayudar a Arya y a los demas. Yo buscaré a katrina, cuando la encuentre te avisaré*_

_*Cuidate, pequeñajo*_ le dijo ella, mientras alzaba el vuelo.

Eragon se adentró en la lúgubre cueva, desenfundando la espada que habían forjado para el.

El filo de la hoja era de color azul zafiro, y estaba inspirado en el color de las escamas de Saphira.

Caminó por ella con mucha precaución y mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a Katrina.  
De repente algo se abalanzó sobre él, empuñando una espada y lanzandole varias estocadas que el chico esquivó algo azorado por la sorpresa.

No tuvo ni tiempo de saber contra quien luchaba, puesto que los movimientos de su contrincante eran agiles y las estocadas directas. Las espadas se encontraban una y otra vez, mientras que Eragon se debatía entre utilizar la magia o seguir luchando simplemente con su espada, dandole así a su rival una lucha igualada.

-¡No! ¡Parad!- la debil voz de Katrina hizo que ambos adversarios se detuviesen, mas no bajaron las armas.

La chica estaba en el suelo, con aspecto debil y agotado.

-Es Eragon....Es el primo de mi prometido...-dijo la joven.

La persona con la que Eragon había estado combatiendo enfundó su arma y retrocedió varios pasos.  
El chico se fijó mas en él. No debía de medir mas de metro cincuenta y ocho, era de complexion delgada y la capucha de la capa le cubría el rostro.

-Eragon....No le hagas daño...-continuó la muchacha- Estaba a punto de sacarme de aquí cuando has llegado tú....Me protegió de esos bichos....

-Katrina...Roran y los demas estan en el claro, luchando contra los Ra'zac...-informó mientras enfundaba su arma- Debemos salir de aquí. Tu...puedes venir tambien. No puedo dejar aquí solo al salvador de la prometida de mi primo.

_*Saphira, ven por nosotros....tendrás que llevar a tres personas en lugar de a dos ¿Podras?*_

_*Claro, siempre y cuando la tercera persona no pese demasiado....*_

_*Bien, te esperamos en la entrada*_

La dragona no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos tres.

-Vaya....Así que es cierto....-murmuró Katrina- Eres un jinete....

-Si, bueno...Os presento a Saphira-

_*Diles a ambos que es un placer para mi el poder conocerles*_

El chico les transmitió el mensaje.

Katrina balbuceó torpemente una palabras de amabilidad.  
El desconocido simplemente inclinó la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto.

-Podeis montar- informó el jinete.

Cuando los tres estuvieron a lomos de la dragona, esta alzó el vuelo.

_*¿Quien es el de la capa?*_ preguntó Saphira a Eragon con curiosidad

_*no lo sé* _

_*¿No le has preguntado ni su nombre?* _

_*No ha dicho ni mu. solo se comunica mediante gestos*_

_*¿Y no te parece sospechoso?*_

_*bueno...salvó a Katrina....*_

_*Ya. Y Murtagh te salvó a ti.....*_

_*No toques ese tema, ¿Quieres?*_

Al jinete aún le dolía la traición de su propio hermano.

_*Lo siento....*_

Cuando llegaron hasta los demas el jinete les hizo una seña y estos comenzaron la retirada.  
Habían perdido hombres, pero habían eliminado a casi todas esas criaturas. Las pocas que quedaban huyeron, sabiendo que en aquel momento era imposible ganar la batalla.

Cuando Saphira aterrizó a Roran le faltó tiempo para ir a abrazar a su amada Katrina. La sostuvo en sus brazos, llorando y sin dejar de darle las gracias a Eragon.

-¿Como lograste sacarla de allí con tanta rapidez?- preguntó Arya con curiosidad.

-bueno...cuando llegué alguien ya la había encontrado....-dijo el chico. Arya, Nasuada y el resto le miraron y él señaló al desconocido.

- Me debes una, jinete- dijo una voz de mujer.

El desconocido se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto una piel tersa y blanca, un largo y liso cabello castaño claro y unos profundos ojos dorados.

La mujer curvó sus rojizos labios en una media sonrisa burlona.

Eragon se quedó sin habla, sentía la boca totalmente seca y ni tan siquiera pudo balbucear unas torpes palabras.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. **

**Si hay alguna incoherencia por favor, AVISADME. Tened en cuenta que hace tiempo que me leí los libros y por culpa de la pelicula se confunden algunas cosas. **

**¿Quien será esa chica? ¿Como logró llegar hasta Katrina? ¿Y de que lado está?**

**¡Todo ello en los proximos capitulos!**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Se aceptan (Y se agradecen enormemente) los reviews.**

**Besos,**

**Araziel Cross**


	3. Láranel Aiedail

**Fire and Ice**

**Vale vale...se aceptan insultos y demas vejaciones por haber dejado la historia as XD Pero la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo libre... (que excusa mas mala por favor... . )**

**no paraba de repetirme que ten a que seguir las historias pero siempre se me olvidaba...**

**Los personajes de El Legado pertenecen a Christopher Paolini.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

**-Dialogos entre guiones-**

_**Conversacion con los dragones en cursiva**_

**"frases textuales entre comillas"**

**recuerdos introducidos con flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3º. Láranel Láranel Aiedail**

- Me debes una, jinete- dijo una voz de mujer.

El desconocido se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto una piel tersa y blanca, un largo y liso cabello castaño claro y unos profundos ojos dorados.

La mujer curvó sus rojizos labios en una media sonrisa burlona.

Eragon se quedó sin habla, sentía la boca totalmente seca y ni tan siquiera pudo balbucear unas torpes palabras.

-¡Tú!- la voz de Nasuada se alzó sobre las demás- Así que sigues viva...

-siento decepcionarte, "Nasuy"-respondió la joven, de forma burlona, mientras se ajustaba los guantes de cuero negro.- Pero soy un hueso duro de roer...

Nasuada torció el gesto. Se notaba que le desagradaba el apodo. Iba a replicarle, pero la joven se giró hacia arya y volvió a hablar

-Me alegra de volver a verte, Arya Svit-kona- dijo cortesmente, inclinando la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo...Láranel Aiedail.-respondió ella.

Eragon se preguntó entonces el porqué de ese sobrenombre, ya que Aiedail era como llamaban en idioma antiguo al lucero del alba.

Algo alertó de golpe a los presentes, el relincho de unos caballos. Casi al momento aparecieron ocho caballos, siete de ellos con sus respectivos jinetes. Los presentes se pusieron en posición de defensa. Entonces Láranel alzó una mano.

-¡quietos!- dijo con un tono de voz firme. a continuación los cuatro jinetes descubrieron sus rostros. todos eran mujeres. - ellas vienen conmigo. Nasuada... debo pedirte un favor...

-Depende de lo que necesites...

-No es algo tremendamente grave, Nasuada...créeme...¡Irina!- Una de las chicas, la mas joven, desmontó y se les acercó. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años. Tenía los ojos negros y el cabello rubio oscuro, en bucles.- Necesito que cuides de Irina...no, no es de las mías...la encontramos vagando sin rumbo. Al parecer atacaron su aldea...

-No se yo si es lo apropiado, Láranel.-respondió Nasuada.

-Yo no puedo darle protección. A penas a podido aguantar nuestro ritmo estos días. He ayudado a salvar a esa chica, Nasuada- señaló ligeramente a Katrina.- Me lo debes.

Nasuada iba a volver a replicar, cuando intervino Eragon.

-De acuerdo. nos encargaremos de ella...

-El jinete de dragón parece tener mas sentido común que tú, lider de los Vardenos- subió al caballo negro azabache que no tenía jinete con agilidad.- Irina, te quedarás con ellos. Te dejo en buenas manos...¡Vamonos!

A penas les dió tiempo a reaccionar cuando las mujeres se habían ido.

-Acabas de conocer a Láranel la lider de las rosas del desierto- le comentó Nasuada a Eragon, con cierto tono de resentimiento- Hace lo que le viene en gana y aparece y desaparece cuando le viene en gana...Y si, esas mujeres son su grupo...o clan...o como quieras llamarlo...

-Agradece que esté de nuestro lado, Nasuada...- Dijo Arya- son guerreras valerosas e inteligentes.

Eragon miró a Irina con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Son buena gente?- le preguntó.

-son diferentes...Laranel no cae bien a todo el mundo por su dificil caracter...pero no es mala persona...Y las chicas son muy serviciales...cuando quieren...

Decidieron partir cuanto antes, ya que no era seguro vagar por ahí en aquellos tiempos.

*_Saphira, ¿tu que sabes de las rosas del desierto?_*

*_Poca cosa, Eragon...Salvo que algunas son hijas de jinetes muertos por Galbatorix_*

*_¿buscan venganza?_*

*_Yo diría mas bien que lo que buscan es justicia..._*

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Intentaré subir el caítulo 4º lo antes posible.**

**Se agradecen Reviews y demas...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**


	4. Las Rosas del Desierto

**Fire and Ice**

**bueno...como regalo por tanta espera aquí os dejo un mini-capitulo...si, lo se, podría hacerlos mas largos pero estoy de exámenes...y no hay inspiración...**

**Hay algo que no aclaré la última vez y que debería haber hecho. Las edades. **

**Solo recuerdo que dicen que Eragon tiene 15 años en el libro y casi 17 en la película. con todo el respeto me quedaré con esa primera cifra como punto de partida. **  
**Teniendo en cuanta todos los acontecimientos yo diría que Eragon tendrá ahora 17 años. **  
**Según lo que leí en la wikipedia de Eragon Murtagh tiene tres años mas que Eragon y Nasuada y Roran uno mas que el jinete.**

**la lista de años quedaría así:**

**Eragon: 17 años**  
**Nasuada: 18 años**  
**Murtagh: 20 años**  
**Roran: 18 años**  
**Katrina: 18 años**  
**Irina: 17 años**

**Rosas del desierto:**  
**Silesia: 24 años**  
**Donella: 22 años**  
**Láranel: 20 años**  
**Crystal: 19 años**  
**Desirée: 18 años**  
**Alina: 18 años**  
**Lily: 17 años**

**Los personajes de El Legado pertenecen a Christopher Paolini.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

**-Dialogos entre guiones-**

**_*Conversacion con los dragones en cursiva_***

**"frases textuales entre comillas"**

**recuerdos introducidos con flashback**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Las rosas del desierto.**

Los cascos de los caballos resonaban en las entrañas del bosque. hacía varios minutos que habían dejado de galopar y ahora las rosas del desierto daban un agradable paseo.

-Así que ese es el jinete del que tanto hablan...-dijo una de ellas, era pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos pequeños y azules- Es bastante mono...

a ese no me importaría darle algún que otro repasito...

-Alina, tú siempre pensando en lo mismo...- respondió una joven de cabello azabache y piel canela.

-Desirée no empieces...tú no eres precisamente miss castidad.- respondió Alina, ruborizandose. Las demás rieron.

-Vamos, chicas, haya paz...-dijo otra de ellas, tenía el cabello plateado y las orejas levemente puntiagudas. Era semi-elfa.

-Silesia tiene razón...hablando de otro tema, al parecer Nasuada sigue sin perdonar que Láranel rechazase su invitación a unirnos a los vardenos...-

-Y no me extraña, Lily-hablo otra de ellas- Láranel no está dispuesta a atarse a las exigencias de los Vardenos y menos de Nasuada. quiere tomar sus propias decisiones y su propio camino y eso es algo que Nasuada no entiende.

-¿Crees que algun día Nasuada llegará a entrar en razón y a olvidar todo eso, Donella?

-No lo sé, Crystal...Aunque dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Láranel, como siempre, callaba mientras sus compañeras cotorreaban sin parar. No era la mayor de todas, ni mucho menos, pero si la lider. La funfadora de las rosas del desierto. La que mas había sufrido. No sabía si había hecho bien dejando a irina con Nasuada, pero la joven era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su clan, por lo que era mejor dejarla con los Vardenos.

De repente detuvo su caballo. Sus compañeras la imitaron, extrañadas.

-Será mejor ir hacia el norte, desde aquí...- tiró de las riendas y recondujo a su corcel, cabalgando al galope. las demás la siguieron, ligeramente extrañadas, aunque acostumbradas a la forma de ser de Láranel.

Unas sombras se movieron entre la espesura, con rapidez...

...

_*Espina...*_

Murtagh llevaba un buen rato intentando que su dragón respondiese.

_*¿que pasa ahora...?*_

_*¿Crees que todo saldrá bien...? ¿Que no le pasará nada?*_

_*POR DECIMOQUINTA VEZ MURTAGH, ESTARÁ PERFECTAMENTE. ¡POR LO QUE SE SABE APAÑARSELAS MUY BIEN SOLITA!*_

_*¡OYE, NO HACE FALTA QUE TE PONGAS ASI!*_

_*¡Es que solo sabes preguntarme lo mismo pero de veintemil maneras diferentes! O te relajas o galbatorix te atará aún mas la soga al cuello. y no solo a tí, a mi también me la atará*_

_*que considerado...*_

_*si yo no miro por mi nadie lo hará*_

_*Yo sí*_

_*Pues no lo parece, muchacho. solo sabes pensar en esa cría...*_

_*eso no es...*_

_*¿cierto? ¡a mi no puedes mentirme, enano! Me parece muy bien que hagas lo que quieras en tu vida pero procura que seguir con vida sea una de tus principales metas o acabaremos muy muy mal, murtagh*_

Murtagh no respondió. Mirço por la ventana de su cuarto y negó con la cabeza. Hacía poco que había oscurecido.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el 4º capítulo. De nuevo perdón por hacerlo tan cortito. **

**Prometo subir pronto el 4º capitulo! ^_^***

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**


	5. Demasiados cambios para tan poco tiempo

**Fire And Ice**

**Bueno...aquí os dejo el 5º capitulo de mi fic!**

**los personajes de el Legado pertenecen a Christopher Paolini.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: demasiados cambios para tan poco tiempo**

Había pasado un mes e Irina se había adaptado a la perfeccion a la "corte" de los Vardenos, que en esos días preparaban la boda de Katrina y Roran como si fuese el acontecimiento del siglo.

- ...Y dicen que estará todo decorado con bandas de flores naturales y...- explicaba Roran a un distraido Eragon.- oye, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No... bueno...Si...es Arya...para variar...

-Volvió a retirarte la palabra...¿cierto?.

-Algo así...

-Mira, no quiero meterme en tu vida y en cualquier caso te aconsejaría que la olvidases pero...te has enamorado como un idiota y sé lo que es eso...así que lo mejor será que aguantes el tirón y luches hasta decir basta.

-¿Tu crees? ¿No es algo exagerado?

-De primo a primo...no, de hermano a hermano... te lo recomiendo. Solo no la agobies en exceso...las elfas suelen agobiarse facilmente.

-¡Roraaaaaan!- una voz cantarina los interrumpió. Irina corrió hacia ellos...y en el camino se cayó.

-Es un tanto torpe, ¿verdad? - murmuró Eragon.

-Bastante.-Respondió Roran mientras evitaba reir a carcajadas.- Ahora entiendo lo que decía Láranel de que Irina no podía seguir su ritmo...-

-Roran, Katrina quiere saber que tonalidades ponemos en los laterales...-preguntó la chica cuando llegó.

-¿no la ibamos a celebrar al aire libre?-

-se baticinan lluvias para esos días, es menor hacerla en cerrado.

-Pues...dile que pongan flores de varios colores...cuanto mas alegre mejor ¿no?

-Vale, le diré que estas indeciso tú tambien- respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- tu primo no tiene gusto decorativo, jinete.

Eragon rió

-Creo que eso se os da mejor a las mujeres- dijo. Roran le miró mal-

Irina realizó una graciosa reverencia y volvió a salir corriendo.

-Que chica mas rara, ¿verdad?

-¿escuchaste eso? - dijo Roran, ofendido- ¡dijo que no tengo gusto decorativo!

Eragon volvió a reir.

...

Eragon estaba bastante impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Las rosas del desierto estaban frente a Nasuada. Las cabezas gachas, empapadas hasta los huesos y miradas vacías.

-solo pedimos un logar donde cobijarnos por el momento, Nasuada...

-Entiendo la situación en la que estais, Donella, pero aún así...-respondió la aludida.

-¡no, no creo que la entiendas!-gritó de repente la mas joven de ellas

-lily...por favor...

-¡Láranel ha muerto, nosotras estuvimos al borde de ir por el mismo camino!-prosiguió ella, medio llorando- Estamos heridas, cansadas, sucias... ¡Y tú en lo único que piensas es en que te juremos lealtad!

-No vamos a jurarte nada, Nasuada. Ya juramos estar unidas en la hermandad de las rosas del desierto.- explicó Silesia con la voz rota- Ninguna de nosotras romperá ese

juramento y mucho menos ahora que Láranel ha fallecido...

Irina alina y Desirée sollozaban en una esquina

-Aún no me lo puedo creer...una emboscada...-murmuró Eragon. Luego miró a Nasuada- os lo suplico, mi señora Nasuada... dejelas que se queden...

La lider de los vardenos dudó otro rato, pero finalmente cedió ante aquello.

...

Trascurrió un día. Eragon charlaba con Saphira sobre lo de Láranel.

_*No me lo puedo creer...No creo que se mereciese ese final*_

_*No se lo merecía. Era joven. Pero su valor vivirá para el resto de la eternidad*_

_*Demasiado joven...*_

_*Demasiado, si...*_

_*Eso me hace pensar bastante en mi situación*_

_*Es bastante comprensible, pequeño...*_

Escucharon un grito tras ellos. Uno de los emisarios de Nasuada corría hacia allí a toda prisa.

-¡Estan atacando por las colinas del sureste!- les gritó alarmado.

_*Saphira, preparaté. Es hora de luchar*_

* * *

**si ya se...muy corto y mal redactado y bastante pobre pero...**

**es que la inspiración se va igual de rapido que llega XD**

**Espero poder escribir un capítulo 6 mas impactante ^_^***

**hasta elpróximo capitulo y de nuevo gracias por los reviews!**

**Araziel Cross**


	6. Captura

**Fire And Ice**

**Bueno...aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic.  
**

**los personajes de el Legado pertenecen unicamente a Christopher Paolini.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Captura**

Eragon volvió a mirar al prisionero que se encontraba tras la celda. lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Sabes que te podemos ayudar...¿Por qué te niegas a ver la verdad?- el jinete solo obtuvo silencio, como respuesta.- Lo único que provocas es darle poder a alguien que esta destruyendo este mundo.

-vuestra hospitalidad se ha vuelto mucho mas tosca desde la última vez...- Murtagh parecía ageno a las palabras de su hermano, mantenía la vista fija en los grilletes que le aprisionaban.

Le habían capturado despues de que Eragon y Saphira se enfrentasen a él y a Espina.  
Saphira había logrado derribar a espina, haciendo que Murtagh también cayese.

-Ya no confían en tí. Tampoco te tienen ningún aprecio.

-Tú tampoco, ¿cierto?- El moreno le miró desde las sombras.

-Por dificil de creer que parezca yo no estoy incluido en esa generalidad.- dijo Eragon, cruzándose de brazos.- no confío del todo en tí, pero sigues siendo mi hermano...

Murtagh soltó una carcajada.

-Que conmovedor...Pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle...¡Yo sirvo a Galbatorix!

Eragon iba a replicar, justo cuando escucharon pasos. Silesia había bajado con una bandeja de comida entre las manos.

-buen día Jinete de dragon...-dijo con voz pausada. Eragon abrió la puertecilla de la celda para la comida y la miembro del clan de las Rosas del Desierto pasó la bandeja por ella.

-Vaya, comida, que considerados...-dijo Murtagh mirando la bandeja. Un plato con algo de comida, un mendrugo de pan y algo de agua.- Y me lo trae una rosa del desierto...Esto si que es postín...

-¿como sabes que ella es...?-empezó a preguntar Eragon

-Por su capa. tiene bordados de rosas y el cierre es una rosa de plata pura. Creí que habían muerto todas... escuché que hace algunos años murió vuestra lider...

-Las líderes no suelen durar mucho tiempo vivas-respondió Silesia con agritud- son las primeras en luchar cuando se debe de hacer.

-Piensa en lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, Murtagh...podemos ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme, Eragon...ni siquiera tú.

-solo piénsatelo...- dijo Eragon, girándose sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la salida. Silesia lo siguió. Subieron las escaleras, mientras charlaban, dejando a Murtagh sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿La última lider de las rosas del desierto también murió?-

-Era la madre de Láranel.- Explicó la mujer pausadamente, pero con un tono de melancolía en la voz- Como hija de la lider ella fue educada para reemplazarla llegado el momento. Ahora debemos decidir quién nos liderará. Y no será sencillo.

-¿cómo están las chicas?

-Destrozadas...pero se repondrán, tranquilo. Estamos educadas para aguantar estas cosas. Nuestro clan lo fundaron las mujeres de los jinetes caidos y algunas de las amazonas de dragón que quedaban con vida. Al principio eramos muchas...pero ahora  
solo quedamos seis. Supongo que educaremos a Irina para que se una al clan. Ese es su deseo y también lo era el de Láranel.

-Pero si era el deseo de Láranel...¿por qué la dejó con nosotros?

-supongo que creyó que así aprendería algo útil...ahora nunca sabremos el por qué...

-¿De qué jinete era hija Láranel?

-En el caso de Láranel, tanto su madre como su padre eran jinetes de dragón...Aunque tampoco es que hablase mucho de sus padres.

-Era reservada...

-Y no sabes cuanto...

* * *

**Como no me salía relatar la batalla he preferidoo dejarla a vuestra imaginación antes que meter la pata XD**

**gracias por leerme!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Araziel Cross**


	7. Voto de Confianza

**Fire and Ice**

**Vale, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que aqui os dejo otro mini-capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes de El Legado pertenecen a Christopher Paolini.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**

**-Dialogos entre guiones-**

**_*Conversacion con los dragones en cursiva_***

**"frases textuales entre comillas"**

**recuerdos introducidos con flashback**

**vuelvo a poner la lista de años de los pesonajes:  
**

**Eragon: 17 años**  
**Nasuada: 18 años**  
**Murtagh: 20 años**  
**Roran: 18 años**  
**Katrina: 18 años**  
**Irina: 17 años**

**Rosas del desierto:**  
**Silesia: 24 años**  
**Donella: 22 años**  
**Láranel: 20 años**  
**Crystal: 19 años**  
**Desirée: 18 años**  
**Alina: 18 años**  
**Lily: 17 años**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Voto de confianza**

-¡Malditos inútiles! ¡Como se os ha podido pasar, panda de incompetentes?-

Galbatorix estaba fuera de sí. gritando como un poseso. cada vez elevaba mas la voz mientras se paseaba frenéticamente por el salón del trono, haciendo aspamientos con los brazos. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mandibula apretada.

- ¡Primero ese niñato se deja capturar y ahora me entero de que hay otro huevo mas de dragón escondido por ahí!

Nadie contestó. De pronto una voz se alzó y habló, con temor.

-Al parecer fueron Mandela, Medea y Odette, mi señor...lo escondieron tan bien que nadie se enteró...

-Esas tres arpías...¿ y... como es que os habeis enterado...AHORA?-

Le entregaron algo envuelto en una tela. Galbatorix lo desenvolvió. su enfado aumentó al ver lo que parecían ser trozos de una joya de color morado.

-¿¡HA PRENDIDO?-

nadie respondió.

-¡HE TARDADO AÑOS EN LOGRAR LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTOY!- gritaba- PERSIGUIENDO A ESOS TRAIDORES, MATANDO A SUS DRAGONES Y SOMENTIENDOLES A TODOS...Y AHORA... PRIMERO UN GRANJERO MEDIOCRE LOGRA QUE UN HUEVO ROBADO PRENDA PARA ÉL. Pero bueno..., es un inutil inmaduro y ademas logré que otro de los huevos prendiese para el hijo mayor de Morzan, sometienddolo a traves de sus sentimientos...

hizo una pausa, para seguir gritando.

-Y AHORA RESULTA QUE OTRO HUEVO HA PRENDIDO Y QUE NADIE SABE QUIEN ES EL JINETE ¿¡VERDAD!- respiró profundamente y dejó de gritar- ¿cuanto hace que prendió el huevo?

-n-no lo sabemos con certeza, mi señor...puede que semanas...o meses...

-MALDITOS IDIOTAS! REMOVED CIELO Y TIERRA, BUSCAD A ESE DRAGÓN Y TRAEDME A SU JINETE VIVO!

...

-¿Otro jinete?- Eragon parecía confuso- Pero...¿Pero como...?

-No lo sabemos...-se adelantó Arya-Galbatorix está removiendo toda Alagaëssia para buscarlo...sin resultados aparentes.

-Si lograsemos tenerlo de nuestro lado...que me jurase lealtad...- dijo Nasuada.

-eso es decisión del jinete, no nuestra- acortó Donella

-siempre es mejor eso que tenerlo del lado de Galbatorix...-dijo Eragon

-Lo que no me explico es cómo pudieron ocultar ese huevo de dragón tantos años...- murmuró Nasuada

-Odette. Mandela y Medea sabían lo que hacían.-dijo Alina

-Eran muy astutas y tenían claro sus objetivos.-añadió Desirée

-Por algo fueron las fundadoras de las Rosas del Desierto.- finalizó Crystal

En ese momento entró en el lugar silesia, seguida de lily.

-Tenemos noticias- dijo la segunda

todos las miraron expectantes.

-Murtagh a accedido a colaborar. no sabemos la razón de por qué ha cambiado de idea, pero al perecer acaba de ver la realidad, porque está como hundido y ausente.

Nasuada torció el gesto.

-sigo sin fiarme de él. Eragon, te encargarás de tu hermano, serás el responsable de todo esto. ¿Lo entendiste?

-Si, perfectamente. No os fallaré-

El jinete hizo una reverencia y fue a hablar con su hermano. Se lo encontró tarareando una melodía, sentado en el suelo de la celda y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Murtagh- le llamó. el aludido no alzó la vista pero movió la mano en señal de saludo.- ¿Por que has cambiado de opinion?

-Se podría decir que razoné mi situación. Y como en ninguno de los dos bandos me queda algo he penado que a lo mejor esta vez si podríais ayudarme...

-Un voto de confianza ¿quizas?

-Puedes llamarlo así si lo deseas...

-Bien, entonces yo tambien te daré un voto de confianza...Hermano.

Murtagh no contestó. Siguió tarareando la cancioncita, ausente. Eragon se marchó entre extrañado y asustado. ¿Se habría vuelto loco el joven?

* * *

**bueno, a mi parecer ha sido un capitulo corto pero intenso jejejeje  
**

**intentaré subir otro capítulo esta noche y ponerme también con el fic de "terapia contra el exceso de quidditch"  
**

**Hasta dentro de muy poco!  
**

**Araziel Cross (BlackRose_KuraiBara)**


	8. Regreso de entre las sombras

**Fire And Ice**

**Bueno...aquí os dejo el capitulo 8 de mi fic  
**

**los personajes de el Legado son propiedad de Christopher Paolini.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Regreso de entre las sombras**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Murtagh accediera a unirse a ellos.  
Luchaban codo con codo, como antaño. Eragon jamás creyó que volvería a luchar así con Murtagh, en lugar de enfrentarse a él. Lo cierto es que el mayor de los hijos de Morzan tampoco creyó que aquello volvería a pasar.

Y aquella batalla sanguinaria estaba llegando a extremos insospechados. Eragon estaba bastante ocupado luchando en el aire, mientras murtag luchaba en tierra. Espina aún no se había curado del todo de la herida en el ala producida por Saphira en su último enfrentamiento, por lo que le habían obligado a no participar en la lucha.

Iban perdiendo, pese a tener de su lado a los vardenos y a las rosas del desierto iban perdiendo. Eragon, mientras peleaba, vió como su hermano luchaba fieramente contra varios tipos a la vez.  
Todo ocurrió con demasiada rapidez.  
Murtagh perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo por uno de los acantilados cercanos.  
Eragon y algunas de las rosas del desierto gritando su nombre.  
El joven cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que pondría punto y final a su existencia.

en lugar de eso sintió como unas garras lo aprisionaban y le salvaban la vida. Se aferró a la pata del bicho sin poder creérselo, mientras el resto veían como un dragón de tonos morados aterrizaba, con Murtagh enganchado a una de sus patas.

El joven se soltó de golpe y tomó su espada, que se encontraba cerca de donde había aterrizado el dragón. Todos miraron al jinete. Vestía totalmente de negro, con un tocado cubriendole la cabeza y la boca. El dragón escupió una fuerte llamarada de fuego y el jinete lanzó un puñal contra uno de los aliados de galbatorix, matándolo al instante y evitando que degollase a Nasuada. El resto de ellos tocaron retirada y se fueron lo mas rapido que sus piernas les permitían.

Eragon y Saphira aterrizaron.

_*saphira...quien es...?*_

_*el dragón se llama ventisca*_

_*Ya...pero...quien...*_

_*no puedo decirte mas de momento...*_

El jinete de dragón desmontó, mientras Eragon desmontaba a su dragona, y se dirigió al muerto, sacandole el puñal, limpiandolo en las ropas de éste y volviendoselo a enfundar.

Eragon fue a decir algo pero vió que su hermano miraba al jinete confuso y extrañado.

-Murtagh...¿que ocur...?. comenzó a preguntarle. el aludido le hizo una señal de que cerrase la boca.

_"Esos ojos..."_ pensó Murtagh, creyendo ver alucinaciones

-voy a comprobar algo...- a continuación el mayor de los dos hermanos preparó su espada y envistió contra el desconocido.

Éste se giró a la vez que desenfundaba su espafa y frenaba el ataque. Se movieron agilmente, parándose los ataques y los golpes sin dificultad alguna por parte de ambos.

_"Estos movimientos los conozco demasiado bien..."_ pensó el moreno _"Además esos ojos..."_

Ambos frenaron la pelea al unísono, Murtagh con gesto de triunfo y satisfaccion.

-¡¿Se puede saber a que viene todo esto?- Interrumpió Nasuada, para dirigirse hacia el desconocido- ¡Exijo saber...!

-No estas en posiciones de exijir nada, vardena- La respuesta del jinete la desconcertó del todo. la respuesta y el hecho de que fuese una voz femenina la que lo hizo.

Nasuada miró mejor al jinete y se quedó muda al ver como unos ojos dorados la miraban con fiereza.

-Láranel...-murmuró la lider de los Vardenos, casi sin poder creérselo.

La aludida se quitó el turbante dejando al descubierto el rostro.

-¡creí que estabas muerta!- espetó Murtagh- o al menos eso decían...

-Lo siento por ti, pero no caerá esa breva.- respondió Láranel mientras se acercaba al resto de las rosas del desierto.

las chicas la saludaron sin excesiva exaltación. no era que no se alegrasen de tenerla de vuelta, pero sabían que láranel no era de demostrar mucho su afecto.  
Donella extrajo de entre sus ropas un colgante de plata y se lo pasó a la joven.

-Esto es tuyo, jefa- le dijo sonriente. Láranel se lo puso y asintió.

Arya se acercó a Láranel y la saludó respetuosa y afectivamente (o al menos dentro de lo que ambas demostraban)

-Me alegro de verte con vida, Láranel Aiedail- le dijo la elfa, la aludida replicó con un "igualmente".

-¿como sobreviviste ante esa caída?- le preguntó eragon, extrañado.

-Ventisca es una buena dragona. Siempre está ahí cuando se la necesita, pero nunca se muestra ante los demas.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo que prendió para tí?- preguntó Nasuada.

-Poco despues de la aparición de Saphira...creo...y no, no pienso jurarte lealtad, Nasuada. Te ayudaré, pero sin ataduras. Ya me conoces.

La lider de los vardenos se mordió la lengua. aquello desbarataba sus planes del todo.

-sigo sin poder creermelo...Regresa de entre los muertos y convertida en amazona de dragón...-murmuró Murtagh- Y luego se quejará de que no hace entradas a lo grande...

-Láranel es así...y yo la admiro por eso...-Dijo Irina

-¿La admiras por ser una borde que siempre va a su rollo y nunca sabes por donde va a salir?- dijo murtagh, levantando una ceja.

-La admiro por todo eso y mas. Por ser buena lider y por acudir cuando se la necesita sobre todo.

-...en el último momento...-dijo Murtagh entre dientes.

-pero acude- puntualizó Irina.

-Mira, elina...preferiría que no fueras como ella...Ya bastante tenemos con una Láranel como para tener que soportar a dos.

Irina solo rió. Láranel los miró de sonslayo y una debil sonrisa apareció en su boca

* * *

**y hasta aquí el capitulo 8º...**

**¿que pasará ahora que la lider de las rosas del desierto a regresado? ¿se desvelaran los secretos de esta misteriosa chica? **

**¿y que pasara con Irina? ¿Y con roran y Katrina? ¡todo esto y mas en los proximos capítulos!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Araziel Cross**


	9. De tal palo tal astilla

_**Ya está aquí el capíulo 9.**_

_**Los personajes de el Legado son propiedad de Christopher Paolini.**_  
_**Las rosas del desierto son de mi propiedad XD**_

_**Eragon: 17 años**_  
_**Nasuada: 18 años**_  
_**Murtagh: 20 años**_  
_**Roran: 18 años**_  
_**Katrina: 18 años**_  
_**Irina: 17 años**_

_**Rosas del desierto:**_  
_**Silesia: 24 años**_  
_**Donella: 22 años**_  
_**Láranel: 20 años**_  
_**Crystal: 19 años**_  
_**Desirée: 18 años**_  
_**Alina: 18 años**_  
_**Lily: 17 años**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: De tal palo...tal astilla**

Habían pasado varios días desde el regreso de Láranel y todo parecía de lo mas normal...teniendo en cuenta que se planificaba una boda y que los jinetes de dragón y las rosas del desierto entrenaban cada mañana al alba.

El dato más destacable era la relación entre Arya y Eragon pues, aunque la elfa se negase a admitirlo, pasaban muchas horas al día juntos y habían intimado bastante. Algo que no se podía decir de Láranel y Murtagh. Esos dos no se llevaban del todo bien y, aunque el joven intentaba ocultarlo siendo educado con ella, Láranel no estaba por la labor, ofreciéndo su lado mas borde y sarcástico para con él.

Un día, en plena pelea delante de todo el mundo (si se le pude llamar pelea a lanzarse borderías el uno al otro, sin elevar el tono de voz y fingiendo indiferencia) Murtagh soltó algo que desencadenó una serie de revelaciones que Eragon y algunos más desconocían.

-¡Eres igualita que tu padre, de eso no hay ninguna duda!- dijo el chico, de pronto.

La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar. Antes de lo que se tarde en decir "ay" Murtagh tenía la hoja de la pespada de ella apuntando a su garganta.

-A mi padre ni lo nombres...-siseó.

-¿A caso es algo de lo que tener vergüenza?- replicó él- ¡Al menos tu padre no era un traidor odioso!

-Nadie ha mentado a tu padre, no sé por qué tienes tú que mentar al mío.

-Tu padre al menos te quería y era alguien respetable. Yo lo odié hasta el día en que murió.

-¡Dale las gracias a mi padre por hablar en pasado de él, entonces!

-¡Tranquila, que ya lo hice!

La joven envainó el arma y se fue de allí, hecha una furia. Murtagh resopló, molesto.

Eragon Roran y Katrina se habían quedado a cuadros con lo sucedido. No entendían nada de nada.

-Emmmm...¿alguien puede explicarme que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó roran.

-Láranel aún se culpa de no haber estado cuando su padre falleció.- Respondió Donella- Fue muy duro para ella enterarse por medio de terceras personas y dos semanas tarde.

-¿Su padre?-Preguntó Eragon

-Cierto, vototros no sabéis quién era su padre...aunque lo conocisteis- Dijo Desirée-Y bastante bien según tengo entendido...

-Pero, quién...-empezó a preguntar Eragon.

Fue entonces cuando katrina habló.

-¡¿Brom?- dijo- ¿Brom era el padre de Láranel?

-Premio para la señorita- dijo Crystal, sonriendo- A Láranel le molestó bastante que el hijo de uno de los mayores enemigos de su padre estuviera con él cuando murió y ella, su única hija, no.

- O eso es lo que creemos- añadió Alina- no podemos asegurarlo. Láranel habla poco de sus sentimientos. Solo se abre con Silesia.

Eragon se había quedado mudo.

_*Saphira, tú lo...*_

_*Sí, lo siento pequeño...*_

_*No importa...secretos entre dragones, supongo...*_

_*Exacto.*_

Eragon daba un paseo para intentar relajarse cuando vió a su hermano sentado junto al río, lanzando piedras y mascullando.

-Murtagh, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó, acercándose.

-No...sí...bah, da igual.- replicó él.

-¿Tiene que ver con Láranel?

-Esa pretenciosa...¡La próxima vez no pienso ayudarla en nada!

-¿Sabes que no me estoy enterando de lo que hablas, verdad?

-Es por Brom...¿Tecuerdas cuando murió?

-Sí...me despertaste en medio de la noche porque había empeorado...

-Antes de despertarte pasó algo...

-¿pasó algo? ¿El qué?

-Te mentiría si te dijese que no conocía a Brom y a Láranel por aquella época, auque mi relación con ella siempre ha sido mas mala que buena. Cuando era pequeño solía escaparme por el bosque...y a menudo me encontraba con Brom... Él ejerció de padre más que el mío propio. Claro, que eso era algo que no podía saber nadie. Conocí a Láranel, ya que a veces iba con él o con su madre... Se podría decir que siempre nos hemos entendido mejor con las espadas que con la boca.

Hizo una pausa.

-Sigue, te escucho.

-Pero supongo que Brom confiába en mí más que en las rosas del desierto, porque antes de morir me pidió que, si tenía la oportunidad de proteger a Láranel, lo hiciera.- rió de manera irónica- Una petición absurda, el que necesita ser protegido de ella soy yo. A veces pienso que un día de estos esa cabeza loca me matará de una estocada.

-No te cae bien...

-No es que no me caiga bien, eragon, es que ella y yo tenemos distintas formas de ver la vida y de actuar ante determinadas cosas. El llevarnos mal es algo que no podemos evitar.

-pero aún así se lo prometiste a Brom...

-Que la considere una arisca insoportable y dura de corazón y cerrada de mente no significa que la quiera ver muerta. Ademas Brom estaba muriéndose, no me iba a poner a explicarle todo punto por punto. Por otro lado él ya sabía que mi relación con su hija no ha sido nunca buena y que nuestras conversaciones acaban habitualmente con espadas.

Se quedaron callados, mirando el río y lanzando piedrecitas para formar ondas.

Poco despues Eragon continuó su paseo, meditando.

_*Saphira...*_

_*¿Que ocurre?*_

_*Me pregunto cuál es la versión de Láranel...*_

_*Eragon...*_

_*Saphira, en serio...*_

_*Eragon no te metas en donde no te llaman*_

_*No voy a obligarla a contarme nada...ademas siempre queda Silesia...*_

_*Que sea la confidente de Láranel no significa que vaya a contarte nada. Mas bien al contrario*_

_*Ya veremos...*_

* * *

_**He vueltooooooo...**_

_**Lo siento, de verdad, pero como siempre la uni me tiene algo agobiada. Intentaré seguir esta historia de momento y las demas...cuando me venga la inspiración.**_

_**Bueno, ya dije que mezclaría libro y película porque mi tiempo libre brilla por su ausencia y me es mas facil verme la peli que leerme el libro. Cualquier dato erróneo indicadlo, gracias. **_  
_**Pero también hay que entender que en muchas ocasiones los escritores de fanfic nos tomamos libertades en cuanto a situaciones etc. **_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! En serio, me animan cada vez mas a continuar! ^_^***_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Araziel_Cross**_


	10. Otra pieza más del puzzle

**_Aquí os traigo el capítulo 10 de mi fic!_**

_**Los personajes de el Legado son propiedad de Christopher Paolini.**_  
_**Las rosas del desierto son de mi propiedad XD**_

_**Eragon: 17 años**_  
_**Nasuada: 18 años**_  
_**Murtagh: 20 años**_  
_**Roran: 18 años**_  
_**Katrina: 18 años**_  
_**Irina: 17 años**_

_**Rosas del desierto:**_  
_**Silesia: 24 años**_  
_**Donella: 22 años**_  
_**Láranel: 20 años**_  
_**Crystal: 19 años**_  
_**Desirée: 18 años**_  
_**Alina: 18 años**_  
_**Lily: 17 años**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: otra pieza del puzzle**

Eragon se había tirado días intentando descubrir qué relación tenía Láranel con su le preguntó a la amazona de dragón pero al segundo día la rosa del desierto se cansó de él y le dedicó una buena ristra de improperios, acompañados de magia y un par de estocadas.  
Así que el joven fue a por Silesia.

Despues de dos días siguiendola a todos lados a la mujer empezaba a agotársele la paciencia. aquel día la pilló en una pequeña Sala, leyendo.

-Eragon, tienes treinta segundos para desaparecer de mi vista...-Silesia parecía molesta, pero no enfadada

-Oh, vamos! Solo quiero entenderla a ella y a mi hermano...

-que te lo cuente Láranel.

-Es que ya lo intenté...

-Eragon...

-Silesia...

la mujer lanzó un profundo y exagerado suspiro de resignación

-¿si te cuento lo que sé me dejarás tranquila?

-Prometido. Palabra de jinete de dragón.

-Bien. Láranel ve a Murtagh como un niñato mimado y como una molestia. Punto y fin.- sentenció ella, volviendo a coger el libro que momentos antes dejó sobre una mesa.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Eragon, a sabiendas que no lo era.

-Eragon, en serio, no hay razón exacta para que se lleven así. Simplemente ella ve la vida de una manera y él de otra. Tienen personalidades fuertes e independientes. son cabezotas. les gusta llevar la razón. Y por eso chocan.

-Entiendo...

-¿Ya estas conforme?

-Si...bueno...esperaba que hubiese alguna novedad...

-Lamento decepcionarte, jinete, pero la vida no es tan emocionante siempre.

Eragon asintió firmemente y salió de allí en silencio. a penas acababa de irse cuando una risilla se escuchó tras las cortinas.

-Lily, sé que estas ahí...sal ya...- dijo Silesia sin separar la vista de las hojas del libro.- ¿que hacías espiando?

La adolescente salió de su escondrijo con cara traviesa y se sentó frente a su superior.

-Meeentirosaaaaa- canturreó- Creí que nunca mentías, silesia...

-Eres demasiado cotilla, Lily...- suspiró Silesia

-No le has dicho toda la verdad...-le increpó la chica

-Ni le interesa...

-Pero silesiaaaaaaaaa, diselo, a lo mejor puede ayudar...-gimoteó ella

-Lily...eso es algo de Láranel. Es una carga que debe soportar sola. -aclaró la mujer

-El padre de Murtagh mató a su madre ante ella...

-lo sé...

-Y segundos despues hirió a murtagh en el costado...

-Eso también lo sé...

-Murtagh se siente culpable por lo de la madre de láranel y Láranel se siente culpable por la cicatriz de Murtagh... -Lily la miró dolida- Y ambos se culpan mutuamente...

-Lilly...los adultos somos dificiles de entender...

.Pero quizás Eragon...

-Eragon no puede ayudarles...Nadie puede. Son ellos los que deben hablar de todo eso y aclarar ideas.

-Pero Silesia...estoy cansada de ver como...

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé...- silesia la abrazó maternalmente-

-Quiero que todo esto termine...- dijo Lily, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Como todos...Láranel es la pieza del puzzle que faltaba para derrotal a Galbatorix...ese ser tiene los dias contados...

* * *

**_A ver una aclaración: El fic está inspirado en la peli y en los 2 primeros libros porque, cuando comencé a escribirlo, a penas había empezado con el 3º libro._**

**_Escribiría una despedida mas larga pero tengo sueño y estoy que me caigo XD_**

**_muchisimas gracias por los Reviews, en serio, gracias. NO DEJEIS DE ESCRIBIRLOS, QUE ME ANIMAN! ah!1 si quereis poner vuestras conjeturas en ellos se aceptan jejejee, que me gusta saber qué pensais ^_^*_**

**_Besos!_**


	11. Espina, Ventisca y Saphira

_**Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fic de Eragon! **_

_**Os recuerdo que está inspirado en la peli y en los dos primeros libros de la saga, ya que cuando empecé a escribirlo no me había leido aún Brisingr.**_

_**Este capítulo es cortito. Intentaré subir el siguiente entre esta noche y mañana.**_

_**en esta ocasión el protagonismo se lo llevan, sobre todo, los dragones ^_^***_

_**Los personajes y el mundo de El Legado pertenecen a Cristopher Paolini. **_

_**Las rosas del desierto son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Espina, Ventisca y Saphira: Pensamientos de dragón.**

A Saphira no le caía bien Espina. Se veía obligada a vigilarle y a trabajar ala con ala con él, pero eso no quitaba que hubiese olvidado todos los enfrentamientos que ambos habían tenido. Era arrogante y tenía cierto aire de narcisismo, y eso a la dragona no le agradaba. Espina tambien sentía algo de rencor hacia Saphira y tampoco confiaba en exceso en ella, habiendo siempre cierta tension entre ambos.  
En cuanto a Ventisca, contra todo pronóstico, ella y Saphira se habían caido bien casi al momento de conocerse. A ojos de Saphira la otra dragona era fiel a Láranel y las rosas del desierto hasta la médula. Nada podría lograr que se enfrentase a su amazona y a las amigas de ésta.

Ventisca, por su parte, les tenía a los otros dos dragones en gran estima, siendo paciente y mediando entre los dos con prudencia y comprension. Pero era evidente que entre ella y Espina había un trato diferente. Compartían secretos y confesiones en los cuales Saphira no podía participar. Y sabhira lo entendía. Había cosas sobre Láranel y Murtagh que bien conocían sus dragones pero que era mejor que no se difundiesen.  
A través de ellos, Saphira conoció algunos de los secretos más rebuscados de ambos jinetes, pero había otros que preferían no compartir con la dragona de Eragon. La vida era así. Ella lo entendía, fin del asunto. O, al menos así había sido hasta hace poco.

Porque Saphira no podía dejar de preocuparse. Se había enterado de cosas, como el asunto de que la madre de Láranel murió a manos del padre de Murtagh delante de ambos chicos para, a continuación, herir gravemente a Murtagh. Y le preocupaba lo que pudiese desencadenar todo eso. Los sentimientos de rencor y de culpa estaban ahí y todo podía explotar un día de aquellos. No sabía que ocurriría y no sabía si era mejor no saberlo.

Espina era brusco, sarcástico y a veces borde. Saphira era sabia, madura, en ocasiones demasiado seria. Ventisca era jovial, dulce, comprensiva y tierna, pero le encantaban los dobles sentidos y las ironías.  
Tres dragones diferentes. Tres jinetes diferentes. Tres historias diferentes, pero entrelazadas. Y secretos. Muchos secretos. Demasiados, quizás. Sobre todo por parte de Murtagh.

Y los dragones se estaban volviendo cada vez mas curiosos. Querían saber que ocultaban los otros dos jinetes para poder proteger al suyo. O quizás solo querían saber por curiosidad.  
Todos los secretos, ocultos hasta ahora, estaban saliendo poco a poco a la luz... Y traerían consigo cosas que nadie esperaba...  
Pero, por ahora, la próxima boda de Rora y Katrina calmaba el ambiente...Una calma que, pese a que nadie lo podía adivinar, desembocaría en huracán.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 11. **_

_**Os agradezco de corazón los reviews. ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo! ^_^***_

_**un adelanto como regalo de navidad, ¿va?: En el próximo capítulo será la boda de roran y Katrina! por fin! jejejeje. Y, como no, habrá acercamiento entre Arya y Eragon y se descubrirá alguna cosilla mas de la historia de Láranel. **_

_**Hasta el capítulo número 12 y felices fiestas!**_


	12. Unión de manos

_**Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con el caplítulo 12 de mi fic.**_  
_**¡Por fin la boda de Roran y Katrina! ¡Que ilusión! *aplausos y vítores***_

_**En fin, comencemos. **_  
_**Como siempre los personajes y el mundo de el legado son de Christopher Paolini y las rosas del desierto son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Unión de manos**

La noche era hermosa, la luna llena y las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo azul oscuro. Todos los Vardemos, junto a las rosas del desierto, los jinetes de dragón y los mismos dragones se encontraban reunidos al rededor de un circulo construido con piedras y flores. En el centro, tras un altar hermosamente decorado, se encontraban Nasuada y Láranel.  
La primera lucía una hermosa túnica ceñida de color dorado con una capa a juego, muy al estilo vardeno. En cuanto a la rosa del deserto vestía un elegante vestido de corte medieval, de terciopelo plateado, bordado con hilos bañados en plata pura y una capa de terciopelo algo mas oscura que el traje, siendo el broche el emblema de las rosas del desierto.

Como mandaba la tradición Crystal alzó la voz y habló con claridad.

- Los hay entre nosotros quienes buscan la unión en matrimonio- Dijo

- Que sean nombrados y presentados.-pidió Nasuada, con firmeza.

- Roran, hijo de Garrow, es el hombre- Respondió Eragon

- Katrina, hija de Sloan, es la Mujer- añadió Arya.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al círculo. Láranel caminó hacia ellos, les tomó de las manos y les acercó hasta el altar.  
Roran vestía un conjunto de guerrero, con cota de malla incluida. Katrina, por su parte, estaba espectacular, con un vestido sencillo, pero hermoso, de color blanco puro con bordados en color marfil, algo de cola, y el pelo semi recogido con cintas de raso.

- ¿Eres Roran, hijo de Garrow?- preguntó Nasuada al joven

- Lo soy - Respondió Roran, con firmeza.

- ¿Cual es tu deseo?- la pregunta, esta vez, la folmuló Láranel

- Ser uno con Katrina, hija de Sloan, ante los ojos de todas las criaturas y la naturaleza -

Láranel se giró hacia Katrina y volvió a hablar.

-¿Eres Katrina, hija de Sloan?

- "Lo soy." - Se notaba en la voz de Katrina una inevitable emoción contenida.

- ¿Cual es tu deseo?- Preguntó Nasuada

- Ser una con Roran, hijo de Garrow, ante los ojos de todas las criaturas y la naturaleza- respondió ella.

-habeis decidido unios con los ojos abiertos y con el corazón lleno.- Siguió Nasuada- Sois concientes de la realidad de los votos que estais a punto de haceros mutuamente, de la responsabilidad que viene cuando una pareja es creada.-

-Si por alguna razón dentro de sus corazones creen que esta ceremonia debe ser realizada, los invito a decirlo ahora, porque el matrimonio es basado en la honestidad y la verdad, porque solamente de esa manera puede ser creada de forma exitosa y fructífera una pareja.- Las palabras de Láranel sonaron claras, pero nadie habló. La simple mirada de la amazona de dragón dejaba claro que quién interrumpiese la ceremonia, y por ende la felicidad de aquellos dos chicos, moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

- Arrodillaos- indicó la lider de los Vardenos. Ambos obedecieron.- ¿Jurais ante esta hora sagrada que no hay razón conocida para que esta unión no deba realizarse?

- Lo juramos- Respondieron ambos a la vez

- ¿Hay alguna razón conocida por la cual esta pareja no deba ser unida?- volvió a preguntar Nasuada

- No hay ninguna- respondieron todos los presentes al unísono.

-El vinculo esta hecho.- Dijo Láranel, a continuación, mientras ataba una cinta roja alrededor de las muñecas unidas de ambos jóvenes- Estáis atados a vuestras promesas.

- ¿Dañaras de alguna manera a tu compañero?- prosiguió la chica

- No lo haremos- respondieron ambos

-El vinculo esta hecho. Estáis atados a vuestras promesas.- esta vez fue Nasuada quién ató una cinta de color azul cielo alrededor de las muñecas de ambos.

- ¿Y si algún daño fuera hecho, buscaréis la manera de repararlo?- preguntó Nasuada

- Si lo haremos.-

-El vinculo esta hecho. Estáis atados a vuestras promesas.- Dijo Láranel, a continuación, y ató una cinta morada en sus muñecas.

Ambas mujeres taron hasta diez cintas de diferentes colores en sus manos y muñecas unidas.

- Así como estos nudos están atados, así vuestras vidas quedan atadas, dentro de las fibras de este tejido están inmersas las esperanzas de todos vuestros amigos, familiares y de vosotros mismos, para una nueva vida juntos, con la realización de estos nudos atamos ambas todos vuestros deseos, sueños y vuestras vidas mientras dure el amor.- Dijo Nasuada

- Que el novio de un paso al frente- Dijo Láranel. Roran obedeció. La amazona desenvainó una daga sin filo y la apoyó en el pecho de él, a la altura del corazón.- Repite conmigo. "Yo Roran, hijo de Garrow, he venido aquí libremente para unirme a Katrina, hija de Sloan."

-Yo Roran, hijo de Garrow, he venido aquí libremente para unirme a Katrina, hija de Sloan.

-"Vengo con todo mi amor, honor y sinceridad, deseando únicamente hacerme uno con la que amo. Siempre lucharé para la felicidad y bienestar de Katrina." -siguió Láranel

-Vengo con todo mi amor, honor y sinceridad, deseando únicamente hacerme uno con la que amo. Siempre lucharé para la felicidad y bienestar de Katrina.

-"Y defenderé antes que la mía su vida. Que la daga penetre mi corazón si no soy sincero en todo lo que he dicho."

-Y defenderé antes que la mía su vida. Que la daga penetre mi corazón si no soy sincero en todo lo que he dicho.- finalizó el joven.

A continuación, Roran se retiró y fue Katrina quién dio un paso al frente. Nasuada apuntó al corzón de la chica con su daga, haciendo que repitiera el mismo texto que su prometido.

-Como la hierba de los campos y los árboles delos bosques se deoblen ante las presiones de la tormenta, también habreis de doblar vosotros cuando sopla fuerte el viento.- Dijo Nasuada- Pero sabed que tan rápidamente viene la tormenta tan rapidamente se puede alejar. Más vosotros permanecereis firmes en la fuerza del otro. A medida que deis el amor, recibireis fuerza. Juntos sois uno; aparte no sois nada.

A continuación Láranel se dirigió al resto.

-¿Todos los aquí presentes, testimoniaréis estos votos, asistiréis y apoyaréis a estas dos personas en su unión?- les preguntó

- Si lo haremos- contestaron todos al unísono

- Así como ellos dos se están uniendo así sus familias y amigos se unen a través de ellos. Se ha dicho que su decisión es unirse en matrimonio. ¿Apoyareis animareis y bendecireis a Roran y Katrina en su unión? ¿Celebrareis su matrimonio, comprometiéndoos a apoyarlos en todo momento y lugar y manteniéndoos a su lado, mas nunca interfiriendo entre ellos?- Preguntó Nasuada

- Si lo haremos.-

Láranel sacó dos anillos de plata, con runas grabadas, de una hermosa cajita de madera y los alzó ante los novios.

-Que estos anillos sean recordatorio de lo que hoy juráteis ante todos nosotros- Desató las cintas y les entregó los anillos.

Roran miró a Katrina y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le colocaba la joya.

-Katrina, hija de Sloan, este anillo que te doy es un símbolo de nuestro amor, y de las promesas que te he hecho en este día.

-Usare este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor siendo siempre consientes de los votos que hemos realizado el día de hoy.- Respondió ella. A continuación le colocó el anillo a él.- Roran, hijo de Garrow, este anillo que te doy es un símbolo de nuestro amor, y de las promesas que te he hecho en este día.

-Usare este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor siendo siempre consientes de los votos que hemos realizado el día de hoy.-contestó él.

-Habeis realizado vuestros votos, el uno al otro, ante los aquí presentes y ante la naturaleza, intercambiado anillos y atado vuestras el poder de vuestro amor, y las bendiciones de los aquí presentes y como liber de los vardenos y lider de las rosas sel desierto que somos, ambas declaramos unidos en matrimonio.

-Podeis besaros...pero sin pasarse- dijo la lider de las rosas del desierto. Nadie supo a ciencia cierta si eso último fue en broma o en serio.

Una avalancha de vítores y aplausos llenaron el lugar cuando ambos jóvenes se besaron con ternura.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **_  
_**Para la boda de Roran y Katrina me inspiré en el ritual del Handfasting (union de manos), el matrimonio wiccano inspirado en las antiguas ceremonias celtas. Aunque lo adapté un poco para que quedase mejor, quitando la parte de los dioses y demas.**_  
_**Para quien se lo pregunte, sí, soy wiccana.**_

_**En fin, en el próximo capítulo no sé si escribir sobre el banquete posterior a la ceremonia o saltármelo. ¿Vosotros que preferís? ;-) Espero sugerencias y opiniones!**_

_**Araziel_Cross**_


End file.
